User talk:Daredfox
Hey - concerning your story-in-progress. You were asking if any other video game pasta had a plot involving mass murders, and I found one if you want to see it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Played_It Hope that helps! Javer80 02:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply Glad to hear from you! Yeah, I haven't really ran into any reviewers on the site, and I just started today. I felt that I should get my opinion out there, and provide constructive criticism so that the author may better his work perhaps? Anyways, I'm guessing that's a snivy in your avatar picture? It's cool to meet a fellow pokemon fan if so. Anyways, keep up the good work and reply if you would. I think the only story i currently have up is my Ocarina of Time story featuring a hacked version of the popular game. I think it's pretty good honestly, I just haven't had comments left, which is a shame. Be sure to drop a review by my pasta if you don't mind. Anyways, thanks for dropping a comment on the page. Dburch111 (talk) 03:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Dburch111 Another thing... Another thing, I really liked the review you left, it was nice and lengthy, like I like most all kinds of my literature. However, on a review, you really don't want to drag it on. I myself do enjoy making my literacy nice and long, (Except when i'm half asleep...) so I suppose that you could say I'm guilty of doing it sometimes too. As for reviews, I think reviewers should explain in depth what their thoughts are about the piece, including both criticism and praise. Then again, it should be to the point. Sorry if it seems like a contradiction, but I suppose it's really up to the person doing the review, lol. Dburch111 (talk) 04:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Dburch111 NOTICE You can't just make a spam blog post for an achievement. MooseJuice (talk) 16:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply; Thanks for the Review Thanks for the review. This was actually my first pasta, on top of being written at three in the morning. I just got the idea of a haunted cartridge in my head, and the story is what came of it. I went through and fixed some of the grammar conflicts today, as I'm having a pasta reader on YouTube look over it later. As for the hacking, it's actually supposed to be something that was already in the game, but could be unlocked by inputting the correct Gameshark code. That's why I say that the character doesn't know how many cartridges that the version is in. I've been thinking about how I should have had a plot twist, but I guess it's just my first pasta, and it's understandable. I assumed your rating was a 3/5? I can accept that. As for how I should have described the pain from the distorted audio, I in fact should have. I did mention that these sudden outburst scared him, as he says that one of the outbursts had almost given him a heart attack. Oh well, again, thanks for reviewing. Dburch111 (talk) 16:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Dburch111